User talk:Yellowkirby64
When creating articles, put some effort into them and use correct spelling and proper grammar. Also, please stop reverting the edits I have undone on the sweet stuff article. It's not really notable enough. -- Hey Hey If you make an article make it good or I will get the credit for fixing it. Also if it is too short add the Stub Template.--Deyna Taggerung Waddle Dee Lover 20:48, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Stop Stop creating the mysterious block article. I deleted it for a reason as it is fake. If you continue to do so, I'll have to block you. -- An alternate suggestion An alternate thing is include in the TRIVIA section of Kirby: Squeak Squad. This ability is too short for its own article, but I'm sure it'd fit into the trivia section just fine. -- :I'm just going to have to end up deleting it again. Most of that info is taked from Kirbypedia. The article is full of grammar mistakes, spelling mistakes, and run-on sentences. Like I said, putting it in the trivia is better. -- ::I protected it from being created. Be grateful I didn't block you. -- :::If you stop recreating it, then I'll stop deleting it. I gave you a choice already: add it as trivia to the Squeak Squad page. Thank you. -- ::::It was until you created a spam page to put that info in it ("123456 1234567"). I had no choice to block you since you kept defying the rules, but anyways, welcome back. -- Category E Please stop creating this category. It's unnecessary and pointless. -- >( ???:..............(grabs you) >=O SHUT UP!!! :Please let's not fight. I don't want to take administrative action, but if I have to, I will. -- Category The category desciptions such as "title says all" and "i don't care" is pretty pathetic of you. Really. It is also immature. Please don't do that again. -- You've been receiving way too many warnings as it is. If you don't improve your spelling and grammar and stop creating pointless articles, I'll have no choice but to block you indefinitely.-- Mmmmkay!*+-+* 18:28, February 21, 2011 (UTC) sigy im useing my new sig Dr. Eggman rox 2 YO PIE GOOD! It's great. Just jioned i just joined KIRBY FANON! Dr. Eggman rox 2 umad You just think your wiki is better than this one just because you created it. And "garbadge"? umad?--Starman125 03:08, March 2, 2011 (UTC) :Dear god. I suppose you don't improve from wiki to wiki, and I knew you were trouble starting when you insulted me for attempting to block Wikia on the Diary of a Wimpy Kid Wiki. That being said, please check out User Battle Wiki; we need more users. ::Some edits are undone for a reason. We don't undo them because we can. Your wiki is obviously encouraging sloppiness.-- Who do you think you are? Running around leaving scars? Collecting your jar of hearts? And tearing Wikia apart? Enough with the Christina Perri references, I am dead serious. I've noticed that you have defied authority just because of your misconceptions about the rules, which you haven't read. I'm no Wikia editor, but I know when someone is breaking the rules. Improve on your behavior and STOP CREATING NEW WIKIS. 01:48, March 3, 2011 (UTC) ^ We need to discuss this in person W4B IRC. Meet me there. We have something to discuss... YES I WILL i '''WILL '''come back to the kirby fanon. Dr. Eggman rox 2 YO PIE GOOD